


JATP and Descendants x-over Shots

by zambietrashart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Depends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Missing parts of Help me help you, requests are open, some short some long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: What the title says.Alex the son of Rapunzel and Flynn RyderReggie the son of Snow WhiteLuke the son of Ariel and Prince EricWillie the son of Jafar and Father CalebCarrie the daughter of AuroraJulie (haven't figured it out yet)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Carlos de Vil, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ben/Alex Mercer, Evie & Reggie Peters, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Willie, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Mal & Carrie, Uma & Luke Patterson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Reggie + Evie

To say Reggie was curious about the children of the villains would be an understatement, he was obsessed. He wanted to prove to everyone that they weren’t so bad, Luke always told him to leave it alone but Reggie couldn’t help it, when he saw someone in trouble or suffering he had to do something.

“You can’t go in there, it’s for children of royalty only,” Audry’s shrill voice could be heard from the end of the hallway and he could see a girl in blue trying to explain herself and Reggie walked up to the two girls to see Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen standing there with tears in her eyes outside of the sewing room. “Oh, hey Reggie, what’s going on handsome?” Audry asked placing a hand on his shoulder which he picked up by the wrist and dropped.

“Well, I saw that Evie was trying to get into the sewing room and someone was stopping her, there’s never been a royalty only rule on that room,” Reggie said confused.

“Look at her Reggie, do you really think she deserves the same treatment as us,” Audry said and Reggie sighed.

“No,” Reggie said and Audry smirked as Evie looked up at Reggie in confusion. “She deserves better, she’s had to live without certain privileges that we were born with, let her go into the room Audry or I’ll just have to tell Luke and Alex about what a jerk you’re being then you’ll be outcasted in a day,” Reggie said threatening the wrath of his bandmates. No one could resist being nice when Alex gave them the look and Luke could split someone in half with a glare.

“Fine, the little witch can go in the room, like I care,” Audry said stomping off.

“Uh, thanks Reggie,” Evie said playing with a bracelet on her wrist.

“No problem Evie,” Reggie smiled and winked at her making her laugh. Reggie was about to walk away but Evie grabbed his wrist.

“Could you be my model?” Evie asked shyly and Reggie’s face lit up.

“Is that even a question?” Reggie asked throwing his arm over her shoulder walking into the room with the bluenette staying there for hours just designing outfits for the coronation and when Luke found them together laughing he knew he was wrong about them.


	2. Carlos and Alex

Alex was walking back to his room with a box of his stuff when he heard a scream. Alex dropped the box and ran around the corner seeing a great dane in front of Carlos barking at him.

“How did this guy get in here?” Alex asked Carlos who just screamed gesturing wildly in response. “Nice,” Alex said trying to get hearing back in his left ear. “Down boy,” Alex said to the dog who just continued barking moving closer. “And this is where we run,” Alex added and the two ran down the hallway and into a storage closet turning on the overhead light.

“What kind of dog was that!” Carlos yelled and Alex slid down the wall head hitting the door before scratches against the wood made him sit up.

“That was a great dane, they’re are some of the biggest dogs ever. Normally dogs love me, I don’t know what’s up,” Alex said and Carlos joined him on the floor. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes then the scratching started again breaking the silence.

“So, you and Willie huh?” Carlos asked and Alex just flushed red looking up.

“I think so, I’m not sure what he wants,” Alex said running a hand through his hair. Carlos looked at him in disbelief.

“You seriously can’t see it?” Carlos asked and Alex shrugged confused. “He really likes you and I mean like really really likes you,” Carlos said grinning at Alex who flushed red.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up,” Alex said and someone started yelling down the hall and the scratching let up as the dog ran away.

The door opened and Jay and Willie were standing above them holding out a hand.

“Now as adorable as this was, just call next time,” Jay said to Carlos dusting his white jacket off the shorter blushing.

“Any reason you were in that closet too? Don’t tell me you don’t like dogs?” Willie asked smirking.

“Ok that thing was huge and almost attacked me,” Alex said getting defensive.

“Ok princess,” Willie said walking back in the direction of his dorm with Jay and Carlos.

“Thanks for keeping me company!” Carlos called over his shoulder. Alex honestly hated the nickname but who said he can’t get used to it?


End file.
